


Multi Fandom Requests

by helvonasche



Category: Big Bang (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Man handling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: This is a cluster-fuck of my requests.If you want to request something, hit me up on tumblr: helvonasche.tumblr.com/post/172054064339/request-info





	1. SPN - Sam x Reader x Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Walking through the parking lot with the hunter, you weren’t sure what to expect. You didn’t even know if he was able to tell what you really were, and the hand on your ass confirmed that he had other things on his mind, or he was smarter than he let on. Grinning to yourself as he whispered into your ear, “Cannot wait to get you alone,” you tried to stay calm.

 

Walking through the parking lot with the hunter, you weren’t sure what to expect. You didn’t even know if he was able to tell what you really were, and the hand on your ass confirmed that he had other things on his mind, or he was smarter than he let on. Grinning to yourself as he whispered into your ear, “Cannot wait to get you alone,” you tried to stay calm.

You giggled, leaning into him as you asked, “Who said I was going anywhere with you?”

“I did,” he replied confidently, slipping a hand around your waist and keeping you at his side.

It wasn’t long before you were approaching a somewhat vacant motel, and you were on high alert. Luckily, there weren’t many people in this part of town so if things got messy, you wouldn’t have to leave should this get messy. He led you to a room on the end, another bad sign that you shouldn’t be doing this, but you couldn’t help yourself. It had been too long since you’d had any fun, and Sam seemed like he’d be real fun to play with.

The door closed behind you and immediately you locked eyes with the other male in the room. He smiled, his eyes drinking you in, as he sat up and asked, “What’s all this, Sammy?”

Sam was behind you, his arms around your body as said, “Found her at the concert.” He nuzzled into your hair, his lips against your neck as he asked you, “Want him to play or should I kick him out?”

Two hunters, that were apparently too dumb, too horny, or both to notice what they had found. You leaned back into Sam, hiking up your skirt as you stared the guy on the bed dead in the eyes, “He can stay.”

“Knew it,” Sam muttered, grinding against your ass, “Dean, this is Y/N, and I’m going first.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dean shrugged and started getting off the bed when you added, “Why does he have to wait?”

They both groaned, Dean’s hand dropping to the prominent bulge in his jeans. Sam chuckled, before he said in a deep voice, “Get on the bed.”

* * *

Less than an hour later and you were straddling Sam, his thick length buried inside you while Dean had two fingers in your ass. They were determined, you’d give them that, but their lack of awareness at what you were doing to them was distracting. You saw enough to confirm that they were hunters, a notebook, some scattered warding charms, and a few guns in a duffel bag, but they hadn’t noticed what you had.

Your dress, along with your bag, were long forgotten. They even commented on your tattoos, but it was the typical aesthetic appeal, not what they meant that caught their attention. As Dean lined up and began to push into you, the familiar stretch clouding your mind, you refused to give in. The wry thought that this was all a rouse, that they were feigning ignorance took hold, and you were focused on not getting killed over a little double penetration.

Hands on Sam’s chest, you began to work with them, trying to distract them, to keep them occupied while you thought. You needed time and you needed them to not notice what you were doing. Slamming your hips down, taking both of their cocks as deep as you could at once had both men gasping.

“Dean….” Sam moaned, his grip on you so tight you knew he wasn’t going to last.

Slowly pulling back, Dean said in an uneven voice, “Just a little longer, Sammy.”

Then Dean thrust into you, harder than you thought he was capable of, causing you to lose your train of thought momentarily. Digging your nails into Sam’s flesh, knowing that if you couldn’t keep it together, you wouldn’t make it out of this alive. You dropped your head, taking a few deep breaths as Dean stilled behind you and asked, “You okay, sweetheart?”

Snapping your head up and pushing your hair out of your face, you practically growled, “Fuck me like you mean it.”

It took a few of his brutal thrusts to adjust, but you were back in your head and deciding on what to do once they finished. Despite the pleasure racking your body, you were focused.

Sam was falling apart beneath you, rutting against you as best he could while Dean fucked you harder than anyone had in too long. It was satisfying, feeling like this again, but you weren’t going to die for a good fuck.

As Sam whined, Dean slapped your ass and your body felt like it was collapsing in on itself. You came with a shrieking gasp, your cunt convulsing around Sam and ripping his orgasm from him. Dean didn’t fare any better, falling forward as his hips stuttered and he emptied into the condom.

Carefully pulling out before he fell next to Sam, Dean didn’t say a word as you got off Sam. Muttering those familiar words under your breath, certain they couldn’t hear you, you got dressed as quickly as you could. Never taking your eyes off their prone forms, you knew that their warding tattoos would make most of what you could unnoticed basically ineffective, but you had to try.

Grabbing your bag, you moved toward the door, hand on the doorknob, when you heard one of them move on the bed. Glancing over your shoulder as you turned the handle, Sam said sleepily, “Call me,” and you were gone.


	2. BigBang - Jiyong x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you call me?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”
> 
> Jiyong pushed you against the wall, his thigh between your legs and pressing against your sex as he said mochingly, “You didn’t mean it… You’re sorry…” His hand gripping your chin and forcing you to look him in the eyes, he continued in a bored tone, “You will be, baby girl.”

 

“What did you call me?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Jiyong pushed you against the wall, his thigh between your legs and pressing against your sex as he said mochingly, “You didn’t mean it… You’re sorry…” His hand gripping your chin and forcing you to look him in the eyes, he continued in a bored tone, “You will be, baby girl.”

“Daddy…” you whined, trying to squirm away even though you loved this side of him.

Slamming his hand against the wall next to your head, he ordered, “You will be naked and in position before I count to ten.”

He released you and you ran, pulling your clothes off as soon as you were in the bedroom. Before he got to eight, you were on all fours at the edge of the bed, ass in the air and ready for him. You could feel the pride at following orders radiating off you,

Jiyong grazed his fingertips across your back as he said, “Such a good girl for Daddy.” Without warning his hand was in your hair, pulling you back and you could feel his erection against your ass as he ordered, “Tell me what you want.”

“Breed me, Daddy,” you said in a rush, “Fill me up and use me.”

Releasing you, he lined up with your cunt and with one smooth thrust, he filled you. You mewled as he pumped his hips, and he asked, “You want my cum?”

“Yes, Daddy!” you cried out as he slammed his hips into you.

After hours of teasing and playing, Jiyong wasn’t trying to make this last. He’d be hard again in no time, so he unleashed, gripping your hips and fucking you as hard and fast as he could. The familiar tightening inside that would soon snap was filling him, and he gave a final thrust before he was cumming deep inside you.

His orgasm made the world go white for a moment, when he felt the final jerk of his cock inside you, he could hear you whispering, “Thank you, thank you, Daddy, thank you,” into the pillow you were holding.

Pulling out carefully so his cum didn’t leak out, he went to the side of the bed. You didn’t move, keeping your ass in the air like he’d left you, and he was beside himself. You were perfect. Stroking your hair as you tried to catch your breath, Jiyong pressed his lips to your forehead and said, “Such a good girl.”


	3. BTS - Yoongi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi’s grip on your hips was going to leave bruises, and everywhere he touched you felt like a gentle burn. Pushing you against the wall and jerking your hips back, he didn’t stop. You were gasping for breath as he pounded into you.

 

Yoongi’s grip on your hips was going to leave bruises, and everywhere he touched you felt like a gentle burn. Pushing you against the wall and jerking your hips back, he didn’t stop. You were gasping for breath as he pounded into you.

He dragged his hand from your shoulder up your neck and into your hair. Curling his fingers, his nails scratching your scalp as he took a fistful of your hair and turned your head to the side. His cock buried deep inside of you, he hissed, “You know what you have to do.”

When you didn’t reply he slammed his cock into you again making you shriek. He chuckled before saying, “Just say the words and you can cum.” Leaning toward you, he ran his tongue along the shell of your ear and whispered, “Say it so I can eat. I’m starving.”

Despite his grip, you were able to turn enough to glare at him as you said with venom, “Fuck you.”

A wicked grin spread across his face and his eyes darkened. He released your head, planted both hands on your waist, slowly pulling back so only the head of his cock was barely inside you. He stayed still for a moment as he said, “Nah, babe. Fuck you.”

You shrieked as he fucked you harder than you’d ever been fucked before. His fingers digging into your flesh, the wall that you were being fucked against, none of that registered. All you could feel was the hammering of his hips against your ass. It was incredible.

It didn’t take long before your legs were shaking and you were cumming, but he didn’t stop. You could feel yourself leaking slick down your legs, but all you could do was try to hold yourself up. Only one time had you gone limp, and you knew that he wouldn’t stop, not that you’d ever want him to.

“Say it!” he shouted as he brought his hand down on your ass.

Your moaning and gasping had dissolved into gasping sobs, but you wouldn’t give in. You weren’t even sure if you could get words out at this point. It wasn’t until you felt something against your asshole that you reacted, going completely rigid as his thumb dragged back and forth. Slowing his thrusts, he lips were at your ear again, “Last chance.”

You took a few deep breaths and said in your now hoarse voice, “Fuck y- AH!”

Yoongi had had enough. He didn’t feel like going through the trouble of prepping your ass, so he resumed his brutal pace. After a few minutes he got what he wanted, you collapsed against the wall and you were pliable. Grinning as he took a step back, holding you up against him as he walked toward the couch. Practically dropping you on the back of the couch, he pushed your ass a little higher and dove back in.

Tears were falling as he hammered his hips against you, the sloppy almost plunger-like sound of him fucking you was all you could hear. He brought his hand down across your already sore ass as he stilled. Through his heaving breathing he said, “We’re going to make a schedule so this doesn’t happen again.”

You laughed weakly before asking, “How else am I gonna get laid if I don’t leave dirty dishes out?”

He slapped your ass again, and said through gritted teeth,  “You don’t even rinse them.”


	4. MCU - Loki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury didn’t begin to explain how Loki felt. He’d never go back, the palace was no place for him. Swimming as fast as he could, putting as much distance between him and his family of treacherous deceivers, he had one thing on his mind: to start over. The ocean was vast and seemingly endless, but he knew there was land, and on land there were people.

 

Fury didn’t begin to explain how Loki felt. He’d never go back, the palace was no place for him. Swimming as fast as he could, putting as much distance between him and his family of treacherous deceivers, he had one thing on his mind: to start over. The ocean was vast and seemingly endless, but he knew there was land, and on land there were people.

His kind stayed as far from humans as possible, but Loki had a plan. Now that the throne was stolen from him, he’d make his own. His magic was strong and he was certain that if he could give himself legs, he could give a human fins. Unbothered that he might fail and mutilate the poor creature, Loki picked up speed.

Two days of hard swimming, and he found a coast. He’d read everything he could about humans and their society, they had fascinated him from a young age. Not once in all the years he’d been reading about them had he ever thought he’d see one, let alone kidnap one.

The lights were incredible. He was mesmerized by how still they were as he stared up the beach. It was night, but all the lights made it easy for him to see as he got closer. Finding a spot amongst the boulders on the edge of the beach, he waited. There were plenty of fish here and the water was warm. He could just stay here as long as he remained unseen by the humans. As he started to grow fond of the idea of making this his new home, he heard a loud bang.

Pressing his body against the rocks and keeping his tail as still as possible, he watched as a woman walked toward the shore. His eyesight wasn’t as good above water, but when he heard a sniffling noise, he thought she was crying. When she started walking toward Loki’s hiding spot, he slowly sank into the water.

Carefully moving away, he stayed underwater for a few moments when he saw two feet dangling in the water above him. Confused, Loki maneuvered between two rocks so he could see what you were doing. Before he was in position, he heard something fall into the water and ducked back under. A small rectangular object sank to the ocean floor. For a moment, Loki watched it, then he heard another louder splash.

Looking up he saw the woman, arms and legs spread, floating face down. Without a thought, he swam toward her, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her back to where she belonged. He couldn’t lift her back onto the boulders, so he swam for shore. It was a risk, but her limp body had him throwing out rationality.

Able to keep her above water in the shallows, he slapped her face a few times and her eyes opened. She looked angry and tried to push at him, but she was seemed half asleep. Loki didn’t understand, she had just been walking, how had she become this weak? Then she gagged, quickly sitting up before emptying the contents of her stomach into the ocean. Repulsed, Loki twisted both of them away, flicking his tail to get the offending debris away from them.

“Why…” she groaned.

He didn’t know what to say, he’d never spoken with a human and wasn’t sure he could make any sound above water. Again, she was pushing at him, trying to get away, as she started to cry, “Just let me go… Let me die… I can’t do this anymore.”

His eyes went wide as he stared down at her. She was attractive, even if he thought legs were strange, but he could fix that; he would fix that. Cupping her cheek and struggling to get her to look at him, he decided to forgo trying to explain or ask. His arms like steal bands around her waist, he swam away from shore quickly, dragging her with him. She barely had time to react before he was diving.

Once they were deep enough, he let go and swam around her. He didn’t need to explain now, her eyes were open and locked on his tail. All he’d ever had that made him special was his tail. The color so dark it was almost black, but she could see it. Before she drowned, he brought her back to the surface.

She took deep gulping breaths, but her hands never left his shoulders. Loki was patient, watching her carefully as she seemed to come to terms with what was happening. She hadn’t spoken yet, and Loki decided to try, he had only one question on his mind and did his best to ask, “Be… like me?”


	5. MCU - Loki x Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacing back and forth in the room, Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a mistake. Sending you away to keep you safe; it was so cliche but what other choice did he have considering the danger that was coming his way. He tried to remind himself that if you were safe and far from him he would be able to fight and win. If you were here, he’d be distracted and he couldn’t afford that. Loki had too much to lose.

Pacing back and forth in the room, Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a mistake. Sending you away to keep you safe; it was so cliche but what other choice did he have considering the danger that was coming his way. He tried to remind himself that if you were safe and far from him he would be able to fight and win. If you were here, he’d be distracted and he couldn’t afford that. Loki had too much to lose.

The doors flew open and you looked livid. He never wanted to do this, but he had to be convincing. If you didn’t believe that he was sincere, you wouldn’t leave. Turning to face you, his hands behind his back, Loki said dismissively, “You were told to leave.”

“Leave?!” you shouted, storming across the room toward him.

He sighed as he looked down at you, “I have no use for you, and without purpose you are not welcome.”

Narrowing your eyes, you spat at his feet before leaving the room and him behind. Each night he had to remind himself that this was to keep you alive, that one day he’d find you again and explain. The hope that he’d be able to tell you everything and you’d understand was all he had.


	6. BTS - Seokjin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never enjoyed going to the doctor, but for the last two years it had been torture. You weren’t sick, you only went for your yearly checkup, but that wasn’t the problem. Sitting in the waiting room you tried to stay calm, and failed as you had the last two visits. When the nurse came out and said your name, you could already feel your heart racing in your chest.

 

You never enjoyed going to the doctor, but for the last two years it had been torture. You weren’t sick, you only went for your yearly checkup, but that wasn’t the problem. Sitting in the waiting room you tried to stay calm, and failed as you had the last two visits. When the nurse came out and said your name, you could already feel your heart racing in your chest.

After the nurse got your vitals, you were alone in the exam room and wishing you were anywhere else. In a few minutes the reason for your inner turmoil would be in this room. You knew the solution to this problem: get a different doctor, but you couldn’t do it. Even though you were uncomfortable, you enjoyed it.

There was a gentle knock at the door and you jumped. “How’s my favorite patient?” Dr. Kim said as he entered the room with your chart in his hands.

You gulped, and knew he heard it when he looked up at you, before you said in an uneven voice, “I’m okay.”

He sat down at the small desk, his leg nearly brushing yours as he flipped through your chart. After he asked the usual questions, he looked up at you and you felt like you might actually combust. Not only was he a doctor, he was also kind and sweet, but that wasn’t what had you stunned in that moment. He had to be hands down the most beautiful man you’d ever seen, and when he was looking at you like this, with curiosity and a small smile on his lips, you could barely breath.

You didn’t say a word besides a muttered ‘yes’ or ‘no’ when you needed to, and only a few minutes later the physical exam was over. Back in the chair next to the desk, you waited to hear the usual, ‘see you next year’ and then he’d be out of your life for just long enough to forget how much he affected you.

“Y/N, can I be honest with you?” Dr. Kim asked, taking you by surprise. You nodded, and he sighed before saying hesitantly, “I think you should see a different doctor at the clinic.”

Your jaw went slack and your mind blank as you stared at him. He ran his hand through his hair and stood as he said, “It’s just something to think about.”

Unable to say anything to this, you stayed in the exam room after he left. Taking a deep breath, you figured you made him uncomfortable, and you would request a different doctor. You grabbed the papers that Dr. Kim and the nurse had left for you and left, head hung low and avoiding eye contact as you walked to your car.

Dropping the paper in the passenger seat, you didn’t want to leave. Part of you had been looking forward to seeing him, but now you felt disgusting about it. You needed to get over it, yes you were embarrassed, but this wasn’t the end of the world. Taking the paperwork you got, you tried to find your prescription so you could go get it filled today.

You found two small pieces of paper with Dr. Kim’s familiar handwriting. One was your prescription and the other had your heart nearly beating out of your chest.

Y/N - I look forward to seeing you every time I see your name on my schedule, but not how I should. It wouldn’t be appropriate or ethical to continue being your doctor. I’d recommend my colleague Dr. Min Yoongi as your new GP. I’m fairly certain you feel the same way and you know what I’m talking about. Even if I’m wrong about your feelings, I can’t maintain being professional around you. If you’d like to talk about this, and not as a doctor and his patient, please, call me.

His number was at the bottom and your hands were shaking. You couldn’t fully comprehend, but there wasn’t much to work through. Taking your phone out, it didn’t cross your mind that he may have meant to call him later that night and not necessarily right after your appointment, but you didn’t care.  

The phone rang and when he answered it, you stared at the note to give you the strength you needed to speak, “Um, hi Dr. Kim, it’s Y/N.”

Silence, and you were certain you were developing an arrhythmia from all this, then you heard what sounded like a door closing before he whispered, “I can’t believe you called.”

You giggled, “Neither can I.”

“I still have some work I need to get done, but,” he paused and you heard him take a deep breath before he said in a rush, “Would you want to get coffee later?”

Your cheeks burned and you bit your lip before you said in a small voice, “I’d like that, Dr. Kim.”

He chuckled, “I would to, but I’d like it even more if you called me Seokjin.”


End file.
